Attends-moi !
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy était fou amoureux de Rose Weasley. Sans doute trop.


**S'il y a bien une chose que je trouve bien dans l'Enfant Maudit (et c'est une des seules rares choses que j'apprécie dans ce... truc) c'est l'amour de Scorpius pour Rose. Je trouve l'idée très drôle donc j'ai écrit ce petit OS. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit réussi, mais bon...**

**Bien sûr l'Enfant Maudit ne m'appartient pas (j'en suis d'ailleurs bien contente).**

* * *

**Attends-moi !**

— Rose, a-attends-moi !

— Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide ! Ah, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'attendre que tu finisses de manger. Regarde où nous en sommes à cause de toi !

S'il ne l'aimait pas autant, Scorpius aurait soupiré à tant écouter Rose se plaindre de lui. Mais l'amour le rendait insensible à ce genre de critique et la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était « si adorable quand elle est énervée... », avec un air rêveur.

En ce moment, Rose et Scorpius couraient à toute allure dans les escaliers de Poudlard en direction de leur salle de classe. Ils n'ignoraient pas qu'on leur avait mainte fois répéter qu'il était dangereux de courir dans les escaliers, surtout ceux de Poudlard qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, mais Rose semblait s'en moquer éperdument.

— R-Rose, ralenti ! T-tu vas finir par t-tomber ! C'est... C'est dangereux d-de courir dans les escaliers ! avertit Scorpius – se maudissant pour ses bégayements qui avaient tendances à intervenir uniquement en la présence de la jeune fille.

— Pff, bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas tomber. Allez, arrête de faire ta mauviette et accélère, Scorpius !

Scorpius soupira mais s'exécuta, avec un mauvais pressentiment ; cette course folle dans les escaliers allait mal finir à son avis. Déjà, il ne comprenait pas comment Rose faisait pour courir si rapidement, par trois marches. C'est à peine s'il ne tombait pas en essayant de faire comme elle, seulement aider par les rambardes qui l'empêchaient de tomber pathétiquement dans les escaliers. D'ailleurs, son cartable ne l'aidait pas dans cette tâche, ne constituant qu'un poids supplémentaire qui l'encombrait.

Mais là encore, c'était une des nombreuses qualités qui faisaient qu'il admirait tant Rose qui, en plus d'avoir l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle, possédait la bravoure d'une Gryffondor. Cela était souvent drôle de se rappeler du moment où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle après une très longue hésitation avec Gryffondor.

Mais le courage ne rimait pas avec prudence et Scorpius aimait beaucoup répéter le célèbre dicton Moldu qui disait « prudence est mère de sûreté », cela lui évitait de nombreux accidents. Comme celui qui arriva, prévisible mais aussi très inattendu.

Alors que Rose continuait sa course folle, l'escalier sur lequel elle se trouvait se mit à faire des siennes et bougea brusquement. À cause de cela, Rose perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, dévalant les escaliers jusqu'à atterrir, inerte, sur une plateforme entre deux escaliers.

Scorpius, en contrebas parce qu'il était en retard sur Rose, se précipita vers elle, jetant son cartable sans sommation pour ne pas être encombré.

— ROSE !

Il sauta à toute vitesse un escalier qui commençait à bouger et rejoignit Rose, s'accroupissant près d'elle. Paniqué, il se mit aussitôt à voir le pire, comme à son habitude.

— Rose ! Oh non, elle est morte !

Il se frappa le front.

— Mais non ! Réfléchis un peu, Scorpius. Personne ne meurt en tombant des escaliers ! ou alors, si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment une mort stupide ! Elle... elle doit juste être évanouie. Il faut que je vérifie si elle est juste évanouie !

Il fixa Rose quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

— Mais comment je fais ça, moi ? C'est bien jolie la magie, mais ça aide pas à savoir si quelqu'un est mort ou juste évanouie. Je fais quoi, moi ?

Bon il ne lui restait qu'une solution : faire comme dans les films Moldus qu'il allait voir chez Albus quand celui-ci l'invitait chez les Potter. Il retroussa la manche droite de la robe de Rose et posa deux doigts sur le poignet de la jeune fille, espérant y sentir son pouls. Sans résultat.

— Bien sûr que ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne suis pas un Moldu, moi ! s'exaspéra Scorpius, de plus en plus désemparé.

Il contempla Rose quelques secondes, son cerveau travaillant à toute allure pour trouver une solution. Et, finalement, il eut une idée. Une idée si simple, qu'il se sentait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Évidemment, il y avait une personne qui pouvait l'aider, même si elle était légèrement effrayante. Mais par amour, Scorpius décida de braver ses peurs et d'aller la voir.

Il attrapa Rose par les bras et les jambes, telle une mariée et, bien qu'il eût une pensée pour se mettre au sport durant les prochaines vacances, courut vers l'infirmerie. Enfin, marcha aussi vite qu'il pouvait en direction de l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas terminée dans la même situation que Rose et tombée lui aussi dans les pommes pour avoir perdu l'équilibre à cause d'une course dans les escaliers. Un accident par jour était déjà bien assez, surtout dès le matin.

C'est ce que lui fit signaler Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'il arriva finalement à l'infirmerie.

— Vous venez à peine de commencer cette quatrième année scolaire qu'il y a déjà un blessé, dès le matin. À croire que vous tentez tous de réitérer les exploits de vos parents. Quand ce n'est pas un Potter qui atterrit ici, c'est une Weasley.

— Euh... désolé ? s'excusa Scorpius, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

— Enfin, ne vous excusez pas pour rien, monsieur Malefoy. Mais la prochaine fois, tentez plutôt de résonner vos amis. Vous êtes le seul que je ne vois jamais ici, du moins jamais à mes soins.

— Dites... Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ? demanda Scorpius, en référence à Rose qui se trouvait désormais dans un lit, après avoir été soignée par l'infirmière.

— Bien sûr que miss Weasley-Granger ira bien, quelle question. Elle a déjà vu bien pire sur un balai de Quidditch. Ne vous en faites pas pour si peu, monsieur Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il me sera inutile de tenter de vous forcer à retourner en classe, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius secoua vivement la tête, au plus grand regret de Madame Pomfresh, qui soupira.

— Bien, vous pouvez rester ici, mais seulement pour votre première heure de cours. Si miss Weasley-Granger ne s'est pas réveillée entre-temps, vous irez en cours. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

— Oui, M'dame.

Confiant envers Scorpius pour ne pas faire de désordre, Madame Pomfresh partit peu après de l'infirmerie s'occuper d'autres affaires – en marmonnant quelque chose concernant sa retraite qu'elle devrait vraiment pendre. Scorpius prit une chaise et la posa près du lit où reposait Rose et patienta.

Sauf que la patience n'était pas son fort. Alors il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, réfléchissant à diverses choses, comme son cartable et celui de Rose, qui étaient restés dans les escaliers ; ou Albus, qui s'inquiétait sans doute de ne pas voir son meilleur ami durant leur premier cours, commun entre leurs maisons ; ou encore à la manière dont Rose serait horrifiée d'avoir raté les cours. Cette dernier pensée le fit sourire ; la réaction de Rose serait prévisible et amusante, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'indignait d'avoir manqué ses leçons pour une quelconque raison, que cela soit important ou non.

— Scor... Scorpius ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux en entendant la douce et faible voix de Rose et se retourna, oubliant ses réflexions intérieures. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'il vit Rose se réveillée, la jeune fille tentent instinctivement de se redresser dans une position assise.

— Non, non, non ! s'écria Scorpius à voix basse en s'approchant d'elle. Reste allongée, tu-tu as besoin de repos, R-Rose.

Rose le regarda avec méfiance pendant quelques secondes avant de faire ce qu'il disait, ressentant une forte fatigue. Elle se rallongea et soupira longuement, fixant le plafond avec ennui.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie ?

— T-tu es tombée d-dans les escaliers, bégaya Scorpius. J-je t'ai amené i-ici.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Rose. Tss, stupides escaliers magiques... Il faudrait vraiment que la directrice les fasse enlever. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit...

Elle tourna la tête vers Scorpius, qui rougit subitement, et lui sourit.

— Je suppose que je dois te remercie pour m'avoir amené ici.

— Ce... Ce n'était r-rien.

— Peut-être. Mais merci quand même, Scorpius. Finalement, ce fut utile que je t'attende. Enfin, même si, au départ, c'est ta faute si nous étions en retard.

— Euh... t-tu es la bienvenue ? répondit Scorpius avec incertitude, ne sachant pas si Rose le remerciait ou l'accusait.

— Tiens, au fait... tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? demanda Rose, en l'observant d'un air soupçonneux.

— S-si mais Madame Pomfresh m'a au-autorisé à rester ici, au cas o-où tu te ré-réveillerais.

— Eh bien, je suis réveillée. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller en cours ?

— M-mais.

— Scorpius, tu vas en cours, ordonna Rose. Je refuse d'être la responsable de ton manque d'assiduité. Oh, mais d'ailleurs... je vais manquer les cours ! Cela ne va pas du tout ! Oh, d'ailleurs, où est mon cartable ? Scorpius, où est mon cartable ?

Involontairement, Scorpius rit. Il s'attendait tellement à cette réaction...

— Je te rendrais t-ton cartable tout à-à l'heure. Al-Albus et moi te d-donnerons l-les cours qu'on a, t'en f-fais pas, assura-t-il en souriant, prêt à partir retourner prendre son cartable, et celui de Rose. B-bon, je vais y-y aller. Tu es s-sûre d'avoir besoin de rien ?

— Oui, Scorpius, j'en suis sûre. La seule chose que je veux, c'est que Madame Pomfresh revienne et me laisse sortir d'ici, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. Alors va en classe au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire.

— D-d'accord.

Scorpius quitta à reculons l'infirmerie, ses yeux toujours rivés vers Rose comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

— Scorpius, attention au mur derrière toi.

— Aie !

— Trop tard.

Scorpius massa le dos de sa tête avec sa main alors qu'il lança un sourire gêné à Rose, qui se contenta de soupirer. Il décida finalement de se tourner, la porte étant juste à côté. Mais, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce...

— Scorpius ? appela Rose.

— O-oui ? répondit le garçon en se retournant.

— Je te remercie, vraiment.

—... C-c'est tout nature, Ro... _Rosie_.

Ils se sourirent.


End file.
